


Letters

by eponine119



Category: Lost
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Hair, Never Have I Ever, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponine119/pseuds/eponine119
Summary: A bunch of unrelated drabbles and ficlets about Sawyer
Relationships: James "Sawyer" Ford & Hugo Reyes, James "Sawyer" Ford/Cassidy Phillips, James "Sawyer" Ford/Hugo Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Christian and Sawyer, what the hell are you doing here?

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of these prompts came from the 2009 and 2010 Fic Battles at LJ community lostsquee. Those posts are gone now but the prompt posts are still up on Wayback Machine. And drabbles...need prompts. The chapter index will help you find what you are here for.

Christian and Sawyer, what the hell are you doing here?  
June 12, 2020  
drabble

Not far from the beach camp, alone, in the dark. Pants down and vulnerable, Sawyer hears the trees rustle. His shoulders stiffen: not the monster, not now. His head moves. He sees. 

“You?”

It's the guy. White-haired, bitter, drinking to oblivion in Australia. Weirdest coincidence that it's Jack's dad. Who's dead. 

“The fuck are you doin' here?” His gun isn't nestled at the small of his back. 

“This won't ease your suffering.” A mysterious smile, the cheshire cat's, beckoning him to follow as he fades back into the jungle. 

He'd call Jack – but why? He goes back to bed.

(end)


	2. Mancrush (Hurley/Sawyer)

Mancrush (Hurley/Sawyer)  
June 15, 2020  
drabble

He kind of, like... has a thing for Sawyer now? 

It's sort of a mancrush. Maybe just admiration. He's never really gone for dudes before. First time for everything. 

Sawyer hides it, but Hurley knows. He's protecting them. Him and Claire. 

He's also everything Hurley's not. He's cool, with his straight golden hair and abs and stuff. 

It's a girl's house they're in, so he's surprised to find the cologne, in a drawer, ribbon around it like a present. She must have had a boyfriend, this Other chick. Hurley takes a whiff, figures it can't hurt, and dabs some on. 

(end)


	3. Hurley and Sawyer, a common enemy

Hurley and Sawyer, a common enemy  
June 20, 2020  
drabble

The window blows fiercely. It howls. No rain yet.

Standing on the beach, Sawyer can't see anything. He's blinded by his hair unless he looks into the wind, which stings his eyes.

Holding it back works, but that leaves him only one hand to re-secure the tarp on his tent. 

Down the beach, he sees Hurley. A dark mop of curls where a friendly face should be. Hurley shoves his hair back with both hands and sees Sawyer. 

They nod to each other, a shared acknowledgment. 

“Dude, I'd kill for a hair tie.” 

“Freckles has scissors.” 

A moment, shared. “Nah.” 

(end)


	4. Hurley and Sawyer, I Never

Hurley and Sawyer, I Never  
July 4, 2020  
ficlet

He decides to distract Hurley with some booze. He sets down two big bottles, one for each of them. “Good for what ails ya.” 

Hurley’s eyes are brown and flat, mourning. Sawyer frowns and opens his own bottle, then explains the rules. “You go first,” he nods. 

“I never… said the word ‘dude,’” Hurley looks surprised when Sawyer drinks. 

Sawyer shrugs. “The 80s. I never kissed a girl.” 

“C’mon.” Hurley drinks. Sawyer follows. “I never killed anybody.” 

Two more swallows. Sawyer’s intrigued, but he doesn’t know how to get at the story. “You’re supposed to say things you never done but you think the other person has, to get them drunker than you.” 

“Maybe I wanna get drunk.” 

“I never been in love.” 

Hurley stares him down. Sawyer shrugs and looks away, guiltily. “I never drove a Camaro.” 

Sawyer doesn’t drink, but Hurley does. “I never had a brother.” 

Hurley drinks. “I never forgave my dad.” 

Sawyer should down the whole damn bottle. Hurley drinks too. “I never –” 

“I lied about it,” Hurley says impulsively. “He thinks I forgave him. And now he probably thinks I’m dead.” 

“That don’t seem so bad,” Sawyer says, low and slow. “Lettin' him think you forgave him. What’d he do, anyway?” 

“Left us. Came back when he wanted something.” Hurley holds up the bottle. “I never hit the lotto.” He drinks, then burps, and then lies down. 

Sawyer’s surprised, and not just because he thought it’d take a lot more to get Hurley drunk. He must not be used to it. He feels a little pang of guilt. “That’s you? You’re Hugo?” Hurley blinks at him curiously. “I never read all the notes in the bottle y’all put on the raft,” he says, and drinks. Hurley doesn’t get it. 

“We got a lot in common,” Hurley observes. 

“More’n I would’ve thought,” Sawyer agrees. 

“I never made a friend after getting in a plane crash on a deserted island,” Hurley declares. He drinks. After a moment, Sawyer does, too. 

(end)


	5. Jack, Sawyer, I think you should read this

Jack/Sawyer, I think you should read this  
July 5, 2020  
drabble

New Otherton is empty and he figures they left all their stuff behind. 

Assemble things Juliet said and some Jack said: Sawyer’s on the hunt for new reading material. 

He finds a big stack of folders on the desk in “his” house. He sorts them, unsure where to start. It don’t hardly matter. He’s going to read them all. 

When Jack shows up – of course Jack does, he’s the hero – Sawyer finds a quiet moment. “You know about Claire?” 

“Know what about Claire?” 

He holds out the file, thinner than the rest. “I think you should read this.” 

end


	6. Letters (Sawyer, Cassidy)

Letters (Sawyer, Cassidy)  
July 23, 2020  
drabble

“I thought you could write her a letter,” Cassidy said, after showing him the picture of the kid, his kid. 

A letter like the one that's defined his life. 

And he knew, in that moment, that was all he would ever be to this kid – someone to be hated, even though they've never even met. 

Another life ruined without even trying. 

One hell of a legacy. 

He decides there and then, if she ever turns up with a letter for him in her hand, he'll rip it up in front of her and see if that sets her free.

(end)


	7. Jack, Sawyer, time travel

Jack/Sawyer, time travel  
August 2, 2020  
drabble

They reach the Orchid, alone. Juliet, Kate, everyone still sleep in their Dharma beds. 

“Sure this is the best idea, Doc? Like to killed us before.” Sawyer shivers in the cold. 

“It's the only way to go back.” Jack puts his hands on the wheel, struggling for leverage.

Sawyer sighs. The frozen wheel burns his hands. He knows it's a bad plan. Daniel didn't give them all the facts. 

He tries to stop, but his hands slip and it's too late. The white flash blinds, then it's hot. 

Hell. 

Or Tunisia in 1978, and they're alone, without everyone they love. 

(end)


	8. Names (Sawyer/Cassidy)

Names (Sawyer/Cassidy)  
October 19, 2020  
drabble

“Somethin' you don't know about me,” he breathes, stock still in the dark of night. 

“Oh yeah? What's what?” Cassidy always has that teasing sparkle in her eye when he gets serious. 

“Sawyer ain't my real name.” 

She smiles at him like she thinks he's ridiculous. “Of course it's not,” she says. “I knew that.” 

“You know what it is, then, smartypants?” he teases back. Watching her eyes. “You wanna know?” 

“I looked at your ID,” she says. “I'm not stupid. You want me to call you James?” 

“No,” he says. “I'm still Sawyer.” 

His heart aches that it's true. 

(end)


End file.
